Jeunes et Cons
by etoile-de-saphir
Summary: Cette soirée était la première pour Sora. Et elle allait être mémorable.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: Jeunes et Cons**

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient à part les 4 amis d'Axel.**

**Rated: T**

Quelques petites précisions quand à la situation de l'action :

L'histoire se passe après KH2 ; l'ordre a été plus ou moins rétablit dans les mondes, mais bon, y'a encore quelques sans-cœurs par ci par là, et donc du boulot pour Sora qui voyage toujours avec Donald et Dingo. Kairi continue de l'attendre sur l'île du Destin (la pauvre… non on s'en fiche en fait xD), tandis que Riku reste la plupart du temps au Jardin Radieux en compagnie de Léon et Cloud avec qui il s'entraîne. Ah et pour finir, dans cette fic, Axel est vivant et du côté des "gentils". Pas un ancien simili mais plutôt un bon ami de la bande… Et un peu plus jeune aussi, environ 19-20 ans.

Bref, let's go, en espérant que ça vous plaira ; )

**

* * *

**

**GROSSE FIESTA CE SOIR AU BAR LE 7E**** CIEL ! **

**Entrée gratuite avant 00h, 150 munies après 00h avec un verre offert. **

**Boisson sans alcool : 50 munies ; boisson avec alcool : 100 munies **

**(soirée interdite aux mineurs)**

Sora haussa un sourcil après avoir louché sur le flyer d'un orange criard qu'Axel lui avait collé sous le nez.

« - Une soirée ? »

De passage au Jardin Radieux pour rendre visite à Léon, Cloud, Aerith, Yuffie et Riku, le jeune Maître de la Keyblade et ses deux compagnons Donald et Dingo étaient tombés en chemin sur un Axel enthousiaste, des petites images cartonnées plein les mains.

Le jeune homme rejeta ses cheveux rouge vif en arrière, bien que, d'après Sora, avec tout le gel qu'il y avait dedans, difficile qu'ils bougent. Mais comme c'était l'hôpital qui se moquait de la charité, il ne fit aucune remarque et laissa Axel déblatérer :

« - Je t'arrête tout de suite, Sora ! Ce n'est pas "une soirée", mais LA soirée de l'année ! » s'écria-t-il avec ardeur.

Sora lança un regard circonspect à Donald qui haussa les épaules.

« - Et tu veux qu'on y aille ? »

Son interlocuteur hocha la tête vigoureusement, sans qu'encore une fois aucun de ses cheveux ne bouge d'un millimètre.

« - Evidemment ! Tout le monde doit y aller ! C'est the place to be ! Si tu n'y vas pas, ça veut dire que tu es un raté social, » appuya-t-il d'un ton catégorique.

Sora eut un sourire moqueur, les mains sur les hanches.

« - Dis plutôt que nous devons venir avec toi afin de prouver que TU n'est pas un "raté social". »

Devant l'air défait d'Axel qui se dégonfla comme une vieille baudruche, le jeune maître de la Keyblade ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« - Je ne sais pas Axel, intervint Dingo. Avec tous nos récents voyages nous sommes un peu fatigués, on aurait préféré se reposer chez Merlin ce soir avant de repartir demain. »

Donald hocha la tête pour approuver les dires de son ami.

« - Roh, allez les gars ! Ca va vraiment être une super soirée ! Et ça nous changera un peu, il ne se passe jamais rien dans ce coin paumé. Repartez après-demain si ce n'est que ça. »

« - De toute façon, ajouta Sora, cette soirée est interdite aux mineurs et j'ai à peine 17 ans. Je ne pourrai pas entrer. »

Le regard d'Axel s'illumina.

« - Si ce n'est que ça, on trouvera un moyen de te vieillir un peu avec d'autres vêtements. Et puis j'ai des amis qui nous ferons entrer sans nous poser de questions, » répondit-il, l'air sûr de lui.

Voyant que l'adolescent hésitait, il continua:

« - Réfléchit bien Sora ! Imagine… Une soirée avec tes amis… Une soirée d'adolescent normal, sans responsabilités de Maître de la Keyblade, une soirée comme tu devrais en faire tous les samedi soirs…! »

« - Hum… Et bien je suppose que pour une fois… » murmura Sora qui commençait à se laisser tenter par l'idée.

« - Attendez une seconde, intervint Donald. C'est quel genre de soirée ? Pas une ou l'on trouve des drogués partout j'espère ? »

« - Naaaaaaaaaaan, pas du tout ! » rigola Axel en se frottant la nuque, un peu mal à l'aise.

« - Si c'est interdit aux mineurs, il doit y avoir une raison. Sora est trop jeune, il ne peut pas y aller, » opposa le canard, tapotant le sol de son pied avec impatience.

« - Oh allez Donald ! Si Axel dit que c'est bon ! » supplia Sora qui s'était laissé gagner par l'enthousiasme de leur ami. Derrière lui Axel hochait la tête avec énergie.

« - Je ne sais pas… Dingo ? »

« - Eh bien… » réfléchit Dingo levant les yeux au ciel. « Je pense que Sora aurait besoin de se détendre pour une fois. Et si c'est une soirée un peu… bizarre, on rentrera voilà tout. »

Donald ne s'était pas attendu à une approbation et s'apprêtait à argumenter, quand Sora lui lança un 'silteplaitDonaaald' suivit de son air de chien battu n°3. Le magicien détestait cet air là ; et pour cause, personne n'y résistait.

« - Bon très bien…! » céda-t-il de mauvaise grâce.

« - Parfait ! » s'écria Axel, ayant retrouvé tout son enthousiasme et saisissant Sora par les épaules. « Maintenant, allons prévenir tout le monde. »

* * *

Une fois arrivés chez le vieux magicien, leurs amis se montrèrent assez emballés à l'idée de cette soirée et ce, au grand désarroi de Donald.

Le soir venu, un joyeux vacarme régnait dans la maison de Merlin qui, heureusement pour lui, était parti en vacances, sans savoir que sa maison était devenu le QG d'une bande de jeunes fêtards. Il avait été décidé qu'Axel et Riku se chargeraient de "vieillir" un peu Sora afin qu'il puisse entrer sans problème. Donald et Dingo eux, étaient restés habillés tels quels et patientaient dans le salon où ils discutaient avec Cid, qui leur parlait informatique sans qu'ils ne comprennent rien à son charabia. Aerith, n'ayant pas voulu participer à la fête, préparait du café dans la cuisine.

De temps à autre, des rires voire des cris se faisaient entendre à l'étage (et oui, on ne croirait pas, mais la magie de Merlin permet aussi d'agrandir sa baraque à volonté pour les besoins des fanfics). Enfin vers 23h00, Yuffie descendit l'escalier, habillée d'un top moulant noir, d'un mini short, de collants résilles et de talons hauts, le tout rehaussé par une tonne de maquillage sur la figure qui la faisait plus ressembler à une péripatéticienne qu'à une jeune fille bien élevée. Quoi que l'on pouvait se demander si Yuffie était bien élevée au vu de ses manières parfois quelque peu déplacées.

« - Alors les garçons, vous vous dépêchez, oui ? Vous mettez plus de temps qu'une fille pour vous préparer ! » s'écria-t-elle avec allégresse avant de se laisser tomber avec peu d'élégance dans le premier sofa venu, souriant devant les airs choqués des autres personnes de la pièce au vu de sa tenue.

Peu de temps après, Léon descendit, suivit de Cloud tous les deux habillés sobrement d'un pantalon et d'une chemise, mais toujours avec beaucoup de classe.

Ne restait plus que Sora, Riku et Axel, toujours dans la chambre depuis au moins deux heures à s'occuper du cas du petit brun (cette phrase sonne très yaoi, mais ça n'en est pas, je vous l'assure). Enfin vers 23h30, Riku et Axel descendirent l'escalier, trainant par le bras un jeune homme à l'air agacé, se retenant de rire de sa mine contrite. Axel portait un t-shirt noir avec une flamme rouge dessinée dessus, quelques bracelets en cuir et un pantalon noir. Riku avait opté pour un jean bleu déchiré et une chemise blanche. Et enfin Sora… Mais était-ce vraiment lui ? Cid, Donald, Dingo, Yuffie, Aerith, Léon et Cloud eurent du mal à le reconnaitre.

Les cheveux toujours en pétards (« Personne ne touche à mes cheveux ! » s'était-il écrié lorsqu'Axel s'était approché avec une brosse, bien décidé à lui donner un style torturé d'émo en les lui rabattants sur les yeux), son allure était en revanche complètement différente. Il portait une chemise noire légèrement transparente faisant ressortir ses yeux bleus, avec les deux premiers boutons ouverts, lui donnant un air décontracté, ainsi qu'un jean bleu foncé assez près du corps et épousant bien ses formes. Une chaine pendait à sa ceinture, dissimulée sous sa chemise, et courait jusqu'à l'arrière du pantalon. Il avait conservé autour du cou son pendentif en forme de couronne dont il ne se séparait jamais. Pour accompagner le tout, ses chaussures consistaient en une paire de converses noires et blanches, changeant un peu des énormes baskets qu'il avait pour habitude de porter. Pour faire court, Sora avait l'air d'un véritable canon, âgé de 18 ans au moins. Mission accomplie.

Voyant que tout le monde le regardait bouche bée, Sora rougit et bafouilla :

« - Bon… On… On y va ? On va finir par être en retard… »

Se remettant de leur étonnement, ses amis acquiescèrent et tout le monde sortit sauf Aerith, et Cid qui ne s'intéressait pas à ce genre d'évènements. Tandis que la jeune femme les saluaient de la main en leur souhaitant une bonne soirée, Cid demanda tout bas à Donald et Dingo de garder un œil sur les plus jeunes.

L'air de la nuit était frais et fouetta le visage encore rouge de Sora, le lui rafraichissant. Tandis qu'ils avancaient, le jeune garçon aperçut dans les rues des flyers éparpillés par terre, comme celui qu'Axel leur avait montré, ainsi que de nombreuses affiches de la soirée, collées un peu n'importe comment sur les murs et toutes décorées d'une tête de clown.

Un peu inquiet, surtout en se rendant compte de la façon dont Yuffie le regardait depuis qu'il était descendu, Sora se rapprocha de Riku qui discutait allégrement avec un Axel plus excité que jamais.

Riku nota l'air un peu mal à l'aise de son ami tandis qu'ils avançaient tranquillement dans les rues éclairées et animées de ce début d'été.

« - Alors Sora, comment tu te sens ? »

Son meilleur ami lui lança un sourire un peu crispé, mais se sentit bête. Après tout il sauvait bien les mondes non ? Pourquoi était-il aussi stressé à l'idée d'une simple soirée ?

« - Dis-moi Axel… » demanda-t-il en coupant le rouquin dans son babillement incessant à propos de sa soirée, « Tu ne nous a pas dit, c'est quel genre de soirée ? »

« - Et bien…, » répondit Axel en se frottant le menton, réfléchissant, « disons que c'est un peu comme une Skins Party… Tu sais ce qu'est une Skins Party, n'est-ce pas ? » ajouta-il le regard brillant.

« - Hum, pas vraiment… »

« - Bien, bien, tu verras ça par toi-même » dit-il rapidement, apercevant Donald pas loin derrière, lui lancer un regard méfiant.

_Ca va être difficile de s'amuser si les Baby Sitter sont dans le coin, _se dit-il. _Il va falloir arranger ça…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Pour ce deuxième chapitre je vous conseille la musique _The Foals - Hummer _**

**Enjoy ! : )**

* * *

Après quelques minutes de marche, le petit groupe entendit de la musique ainsi que des basses raisonner dans l'air du soir. L'entrée de la boite ne devait plus être bien loin. En effet au détour d'une rue, elle leur apparut, avec une gigantesque enseigne indiquant:

**Le 7****e**** Ciel - Bar/Boite de nuit**

Sora se demanda comment il avait pu ne jamais voir cette boite alors qu'il avait tant de fois visité la ville. Était-elle récente ? Il est vrai que la nuit, en dépit des lumières des réverbères et de quelques rares magasins encore ouverts, elle était ce que l'on voyait le plus avec ses néons et ses spots balayant le sol.

Des vigiles à l'air pas commode surveillaient l'entrée, tandis qu'une bande de jeunes discutait dehors, fumant des cigarettes et riant entre eux.

Apercevant ses amis, quatre types d'une bonne vingtaine d'années vêtus un peu comme eux, Axel les interpella et s'approcha d'eux. Après avoir fait les présentations, le rouquin les emmena un peu à l'écart pour leur parler "affaire" tandis que la petite bande l'attendait près l'entrée. Au bout de cinq minutes il revint, l'air content de lui et annonça à la cantonade:

« - C'est bon les gars, on peut rentrer, et toi aussi Sora, » ajouta-t-il plus bas en faisant un clin d'œil au jeune homme, tandis que les amis d'Axel glissaient quelques mots aux videurs.

Sora déglutit et suivit les autres. Il s'aperçut avec soulagement que les vigiles le laissèrent entrer sans problème. Cependant quand vint le tour de Donald et Dingo, ils les arrêtèrent :

« - Désolé, mais vous ne pouvez pas entrer. »

« - Quoi ? » s'exclama Dingo. « Mais nous sommes adultes…! »

« - Là n'est pas le problème, » répliqua le videur, impassible. « Cette soirée est interdite aux chiens et aux canards. »

« - Comment ça interdite ? ! » renchérit Donald.

« - C'est écrit dans le règlement. Veuillez partir s'il-vous-plaît. »

Donald s'apprêtait à piquer une crise de colère mais Dingo le retint en posant une main apaisante sur son épaule. Ce n'était pas le moment de se faire matraquer par des videurs de deux mètres de haut, plus que baraqués. Bien qu'un Donald en colère pouvait faire pas mal de dégâts aussi. Enfin mieux valait prévenir que guérir.

« - Puisque c'est comme ça… On rentre ! » grogna Donald, furieux. « Viens, Sora. »

« - Hein ? ! » S'exclama Sora, choqué, « On va quand même pas repartir ! »

Donald se tourna vers lui en lui lançant un regard agacé.

« - Si nous n'entrons pas, toi non plus, » continua le canard. « Il faut bien que quelqu'un te surveille. »

« - Allons Donald, » intervint Axel, « ne t'inquiètes pas, je le surveillerai moi ! » dit-il avec enthousiasme en entourant les épaules du garçon de son bras.

Son interlocuteur lui lança un regard suspicieux, pas convaincu.

« - Steuplait Donald ! Tu vas pas me priver d'une soirée comme ça ? » renchérit le petit brun, le regard larmoyant.

Tout le monde attendait, le regard fixé sur le magicien royal. A vrai dire il ne faisait pas du tout confiance à Axel… Mais après tout Riku était là, ainsi que Cloud, Léon… et il n'aimait pas trop passer pour la mère poule acariâtre.

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, il céda, vaincu.

« - Très bien. Mais si jamais il y a un problème tu… » commença-t-il.

« - Je sais ! » le coupa Sora, joyeux. « Bonne soirée les gars ! » Et il suivit ses amis, d'un pas sautillant.

_Hmph, ce gosse… _

Donald avait un très mauvais pressentiment pour cette soirée, et bien que se traitant de paranoïaque, il n'arriva pas à chasser cette idée. Et puis d'abord, où était passé Dingo ? Il aurait pu le soutenir, non ?

Regardant autour de lui, il s'aperçut que son ami s'était aventuré près d'une vitrine à quelques mètres de la boite, une sorte de café ouvert le soir.

_Eh bien, ça fera l'affaire… Au moins s'il y a un problème, on ne sera pas loin._

Et sur cette pensée rassurante, il s'avança à la suite de Dingo.

* * *

Sora de son côté venait d'entrer dans la boite. En un instant, une explosion de sons et de couleurs inonda ses sens, le laissant étourdi. Une main sur son épaule le fit sursauter ; il s'agissait d'un des amis d'Axel, Paul il lui semblait, qui le poussait vers l'intérieur de la salle, un gentil sourire aux lèvres. Sora lui rendit son sourire et toujours un peu nerveux, suivit ses amis.

La boîte, bien que grande, était déjà pleine à craquer. La musique était assourdissante et Sora la sentait raisonner dans sa poitrine. Il vit Axel se tourner vers eux et leur dire quelque chose, mais il ne comprit pas quoi. Des couples dansaient sensuellement sur la piste qui occupait tout le centre de la pièce, tandis que d'autres jeunes se déchainaient sur des podiums, sous les projecteurs, certains portant des masques de clowns, d'autres des déguisements pour le moins atypiques, avec beaucoup de couleurs vives. Une lumière blanche flashait toutes les deux secondes, éclairant la piste, donnant l'impression de voir tout au ralentit.

Un peu étourdit, le jeune garçon chercha Riku et Axel du regard et vit qu'ils s'étaient dirigés vers une petite table entourée de canapés dans un coin de la boite. Cloud et Léon étaient partis au bar se servir un verre, tandis que Yuffie s'était déjà élancée sur le dance floor, se déhanchant comme si sa vie en dépendait au milieu de tas de jeunes, rejointe par un ami d'Axel qui était aussi l'un des siens.

L'ambiance était à la fête et cela commençait à plaire à Sora qui se sentait presque un ado normal sans le poids de ses responsabilités, au moins le temps d'une nuit.

S'installant à côté de ses amis, ils commandèrent chacun à boire. L'adolescent allait prendre un diabolo fraise, mais voyant que tous les autres, même Riku commandaient de l'alcool, il hésita et fini, l'air penaud, par demander une Smirnoff Black sans vraiment savoir de quoi il s'agissait, se sentant ensuite un peu coupable de ce qu'aurait pensé Donald et Dingo en le voyant faire.

Alors qu'il jetait un coup d'oeil suspicieux à sa boisson, il se rendit compte que le dénommé Paul avait le regard posé sur lui depuis un bon moment. Pourtant, dès que leurs yeux se croisèrent, Paul détourna le regard et répondit d'un air joyeux à une question que posait Axel.

Intrigué, Sora fini par hausser les épaules et boire une gorgée de l'étrange mélange dans son verre. Surpris par le goût, il trouva cela néanmoins bon et en prit une deuxième gorgée, puis une autre et encore une autre, avant que Riku ne lui attrape son verre en riant, lui conseillant d'y aller doucement pour le début de soirée.

Les minutes passèrent, puis les heures, les verres commençant à s'enchaîner pour le jeune maître de la Keyblade et ses camarades. L'ambiance était festive, agréable autour de leur petite table.

Axel plaisantait et riait avec ses amis, ceux-ci s'avérant d'ailleurs être plutôt sympas. Un brouillard cotonneux enveloppait le jeune garçon qui se sentait étrangement bien, presque un peu endormi malgré la forte musique. Il émergea de sa torpeur lorsqu'un des amis d'Axel, Evan, lui posa une question.

« - Kwaa? » demanda Sora avant de tousser et de reprendre d'une voix un peu plus assurée : « Quoi ? »

« - Je te demandais si tu t'amusais » reprit Evan, en souriant tandis qu'à côté de lui, Axel plutôt éméché se fendait la poire tout seul.

« - Ouii… oui ! Cette soirée est super ! » dit-il en levant pouce un pouce vacillant, souriant d'un air béat.

Il se rendit soudain compte que Riku n'était plus là. Puis il se souvint qu'il leur avait dit partir danser un peu avec Yuffie. Tournant légèrement la tête vers la piste de danse, il aperçut son meilleur ami entouré de minettes dansant sensuellement à côté de lui. Riku savait qu'il plaisait et aimait jouer de son charme auprès de la gent féminine. Sora esquissa un sourire.

_Il ne changera jamais celui-là._

Il se détourna et vit alors Mike, un des autres amis d'Axel, sortir de sa poche de jean un petit flacon contenant de la poudre blanche et le poser sur la table, avec plusieurs petites pilules de différentes couleurs. Intrigué, il regarda ses trois vis-à-vis étaler en fines bandes la poudre sur la table et sortir des espèces de petites pailles.

Voyant qu'il les observait, Evan tendit une des pailles à Sora lui demandant s'il voulait essayer.

« - Qu'est…qu'est-ce que… c'est ? » réussit-il à demander sans trop bafouiller.

« - Un truc qui te fera te sentir bien, » lui répondit Evan avec un clin d'œil, tandis que près de lui, Paul et Axel commençaient déjà à respirer l'étrange poudre blanche, et que Mike avalait plusieurs des petites pillules.

Sentant le regard d'Evan s'attarder sur lui, le mettant presque au défi, l'adolescent décida de se lancer, ne voulant pas passer pour un trouillard.

Il essaya juste de ne pas écouter la petite voix au fond de lui qui lui disait de ne surtout pas respirer cette drôle de poussière. Mais avec tous les verres qu'il avait bu, ce ne fut pas difficile de l'ignorer, et il se pencha sur la table comme les autres, approchant son visage de la poudre.

* * *

**Reviews ? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Musique recommandée pour ce chapitre : _Laurent Wold - Suzie_ (qui, en l'entendant à la radio, m'a inspiré un passage de ce troisième chapitre et donc cette fic xD)**

**Bonne lecture : )**

* * *

Vers 5h du matin Donald, fatigué et en ayant marre d'entendre Dingo lui raconter toujours les mêmes histoires après cinq cafés, décida d'aller faire un tour dehors histoire de se dégourdir un peu les plumes.

Pour tout dire, il était épuisé et mourait d'envie de rentrer se coucher, mais le mauvais pressentiment qu'il avait ressenti en début de soirée ne l'avait pas quitté, et s'était même amplifié.

S'approchant de la boite, suivit d'un Dingo très en forme, il s'aperçu que de nombreux jeunes commençaient à rentrer chez eux, la plupart se soutenant mutuellement pour ne pas trébucher, certains chantant à tue-tête et paraissant plutôt éméchés.

Parmi les personnes dehors, il aperçut un Axel vacillant, racontant une anecdote sans queue ni tête à son ami Mike qui riait aux éclats. Le rouquin louchait affreusement et semblait avoir beaucoup de mal à garder son équilibre.

Intrigués, les deux amis s'approchèrent de lui.

« - Où sont tous les autres ? » demanda Dingo, retrouvant son sérieux.

« - Huum ? Euh… Alors Riku est là bas… » dit-il en indiquant le jeune homme un peu plus loin, qui sortait de la boite en s'étirant, avant de bailler.

« - Et les autres ? » s'impatienta Donald.

« - Bah… Yuffie j'sais pas… elle dormait dans un canapé tout à l'heure et mon pote Jay qui était avec elle est rentré se coucher… Puis j'crois que Léon et Cloud sont allés à une autre soirée, ils trouvaient celle-là ringarde soi-disant, » marmonna-t-il d'un air blasé mal imité.

Riku s'approcha d'eux en les apercevant.

« - Eh Axel ! T'es pas avec Sora…? » demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

« - Euh, non… J'crois qu'il est resté avec Paul et Evan dans le salon privé… » répondit son interlocuteur, ayant l'air de faire un effort phénoménal pour se souvenir de la dernière demi-heure. « Ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre et Paul semblait vouloir le connaître un peu mieux… Moi j'suis allé faire un tour dehors et j'ai… »

Donald, Dingo et Riku pâlirent à ces mots.

« - Axel, » le coupa Donald.

Axel s'interrompit, l'œil légèrement hagard.

« - Tes… tes amis, continua le Magicien Royal, ils ne serait pas… gays quand même ? »

Axel ouvrit de grands yeux, l'air interloqué.

« - Ca alors, comment tu le sais ? Pourtant je trouve que leur style fait parfaitement hétéro et je dirais même que… »

Donald l'attrapa par le col sans lui laisser le temps de finir.

« - Tu es en train de nous dire que tu as laissé Sora seul avec de l'alcool et deux types gays qui veulent "mieux le connaître"? » gronda-t-il, furieux.

« - Beeen… non y'avait de la drogue aussi… »

Donald le lâcha tandis que Dingo étouffait un hoquet de surprise et ils coururent vers l'entrée de la boite suivis par Riku, laissant en plan un pauvre Axel complètement défoncé qui ne comprenait plus rien à ce qui se passait.

Les vigiles, occupés à se fumer une clope tranquillement près de l'entrée, réagirent un peu tard et ne purent empêcher Donald et Dingo d'entrer dans la boite.

L'explosion de son et de lumières les assomma un peu, mais ils se reprirent vite et se mirent à la recherche de leur jeune ami.

Tandis qu'ils fouillaient la salle du regard, Donald s'en prit à Riku:

« - Bon sang, tu ne pouvais pas le surveiller ? T'es son meilleur ami, oui ou non ? »

Riku n'en menait pas large.

« - Je pensais pas qu'Axel le laisserait seul…! » répondit-il nerveusement, balayant la pièce du regard et surtout essayant d'éviter celui de son interlocuteur.

En y repensant il se sentait très bête, et surtout très égoïste. Il savait que des choses graves pouvaient arriver dans ce genre de soirées, pourtant il avait laissé son cadet seul, préférant aller draguer sans penser qu'il aurait mieux fait de le surveiller.

De leur côté, Donald et Dingo étaient effarés en voyant la soirée en question. Si elle avait semblé soft au début, c'était à présent autre chose. Des couples s'embrassaient dans tous les coins à pleine bouche, échangeant de partenaires, les filles étaient en sous-vêtements, de la drogue circulait librement, des bouteilles d'alcool et des vêtements trainaient un peu partout.

Apercevant un type portant de drôles de lunettes colorées et un bandana de travers sur la tête, se dandinant presque seul sur la piste de danse, Donald s'approcha de lui.

« - Hé ! » l'appela-t-il.

Le garçon, légèrement surpris, enleva ses lunettes pour mieux voir celui qui l'avait interpelé. En voyant Donald, puis Dingo qui s'approchait, il s'esclaffa.

« - Wouaaaaaaaaaah, les mecs, vos costumes sont trop tops ! »

Avant d'être saisi d'un haut-le-cœur et de se pencher sur le côté pour vomir le contenu de son estomac.

Esquissant une grimace dégoutée, Donald lui demanda :

« - Hum… Dis-moi tu n'aurais pas vu un jeune garçon brun, les cheveux dans tous les sens ? Accompagné de deux grands types plus âgés ? »

La garçon s'essuya la bouche, l'œil hagard, et fronça les sourcils dans un air de réflexion.

« - Euh… Ouais ! Le petit brun mignon ! Je crois qu'ils sont montés à l'étage tout à l'heure, salon privé et… »

« - Bien, merci, » le coupa Donald. Et tous trois se dirigèrent en vitesse vers l'escalier menant à l'étage.

« - S'tait avec plaisir… » balbutia l'adolescent avant de s'affaler contre un mur, et de se mettre à ronfler.

Courant presque, Riku grimpa les marches avec aisance, et fouilla l'étage du regard. Ce qu'il vit le cloua sur place.

Parmi les différents couples s'embrassant passionnément, se trouvaient trois personnes au fond, les trois qu'il recherchaient.

Dingo et Donald ne virent pas Riku s'arrêter et lui foncèrent dedans. Donald allait râler mais l'apercevant figé sur place, les yeux écarquillés, il regarda dans la même direction que lui.

Dingo et lui entrouvrirent la bouche avec horreur.

Assis sur le canapé, Paul embrassait Sora dans le cou, lui caressant la jambe, tandis qu'Evan déjà à moitié débraillé, lui ouvrait sa chemise.

Sora, les yeux à peine ouverts, le regard dans le vague, semblait être complètement ailleurs et ne pas se rendre compte de ce qui se passait.

Riku sortit de sa torpeur et s'approcha de la table d'un pas vif, suivit par Donald et Dingo, choqués.

« - Hé ! » s'écria-t-il, énervé.

Paul s'interrompit dans son "activité", pour jeter un coup d'œil ennuyé à Riku.

« - C'est pour quoi ? » demanda-t-il, légèrement agacé. « On est un peu occupés là. »

Ces mots firent bouillir leur trois interlocuteurs de rage.

Essayant de garder son calme, Riku s'adressa à son meilleur ami:

« Sora ! Allez viens avec nous, on rentre maintenant, il est tard. »

« Wowowo, » répliqua Paul. « Désolé mais Sora reste avec nous pour l'instant. Enfin ne vous inquiétez pas, rentrez donc, on le raccompagnera. »

_Ben voyons…_ se dit Riku sentant la colère monter en lui.

« De toute façon, il n'a pas envie de rentrer pour l'instant, n'est-ce pas Sora ? » ajouta Evan, lui caressant la joue, défiant Riku du regard.

Perdant son sang-froid, Riku le saisit par le devant de sa chemise, le soulevant presque de son siège.

« - Ecoute-moi bien… Si tu ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive des problèmes, tu le lâche… et tout de suite ! » gronda-t-il.

Evan leva les mains, essayant de le calmer.

« - Ca va c'est bon, calme-toi mec… » grogna-t-il, ne voulant pas voir les vigiles rappliquer. « Viens Paul, on se casse. »

Répugnant à lâcher son jouet, Paul finit tout de même par se lever, après avoir embrassé langoureusement Sora, sous le regard noir de Riku qui serra les poings et se retint de ne pas lui en mettre une.

« - Salut les gars, bonne soirée… » sourit-il d'un air narquois avant de finir par un : « Et Sora, on s'appelle hein, si tu veux qu'on se rev… »

Avant que Donald ne tente de se jeter sur lui, retenu de justesse par Dingo et Riku. Paul, ébahi et un peu effrayé par le canard enragé, fila sans demander son reste.

_Bande de cons…_

S'approchant de Sora d'un air inquiet, Riku nota qu'il était très pâle et que son front était trempé de sueur. Les yeux fermés, il semblait totalement hermétique au monde l'entourant. Se penchant sur lui et passant un bras autour de ses épaules pour le soulever, Riku lui dit doucement :

« - Allez Sora, il faut qu'on rentre… »

Il ne reçut qu'un faible grognement en réponse, toutefois Sora se laissa relever, et s'accrocha tant bien que mal à son ami.

Dingo s'approcha pour attraper son autre bras et aider Riku.

Cependant au bout de quelques pas, l'adolescent s'effondra complètement, ne réussissant plus à se tenir debout.

Inquiet, Riku l'allongea sur le sol et le secoua légèrement.

« - Sora… Sora ! Hé, réveille-toi ! »

Mais il avait perdu connaissance.

« - Bon sang…! »

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? ! » demanda Dingo, l'anxiété perçant dans sa voix.

« - Je… Je ne sais pas… Il faut qu'on le sorte d'ici… vite ! »

Donald et Dingo acquiescèrent, morts d'inquiétude, tandis que Riku soulevait son ami dans ses bras, vacillant légèrement sous son poids et à cause de la dose d'alcool qu'il avait lui-même ingéré, même si ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'avait prit Sora.

* * *

**Pauvre Sora xD**

**Sa torture prendra fin (ou pas) dans le prochain chapitre qui sera aussi le dernier !**

**Reviews ?**


	4. Chapter 4

Arrivés à la maison de Merlin, les trois amis déposèrent Sora sur le lit de la petite chambre adjacente au salon, en essayant de ne pas réveiller Cid et Aerith dans leur empressement.

Riku prit conscience que la respiration de son ami était devenue saccadée, quand soudain Cloud et Léon firent irruption dans la pièce, les faisant tous sursauter.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Cloud, « Axel nous a appelé disant qu'il y avait un problème, mais quand nous sommes arrivés à la boite, vous étiez déjà repartis. »

« - C'est Sora, » gémit Dingo, baissant les yeux vers le jeune Maître de la Keyblade.

Léon s'approcha de l'adolescent inconscient, un air inquiet peint sur le visage, pendant que derrière lui, Donald enguirlandait Cloud pour ne pas être restés avec les autres et donc, implicitement, ne pas avoir gardé un œil sur le benjamin de la bande.

Toujours posté près de Sora, Riku leva les yeux au ciel.

_Comme si c'était le moment…_

Mais fut coupé dans ses pensées par Léon :

« Il ne respire presque plus ! » s'était-il écrié.

La panique fut générale.

« - Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il a ? ! » demanda Riku.

« - Ca ressemble à une overdose, » murmura Cloud, tandis que l'adolescent sentait sa gorge se nouer, complètement désemparé. La vie de son ami ne tenait qu'à un fil, à cause de lui, et il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire.

Cloud ne perdit pas une seconde et souleva le petit brun dans ses bras, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

« - Il faut absolument le faire revenir à lui, maintenant ! » cria-t-il, tandis que les autres le suivait.

Le jeune homme blond entra avec Sora sous la douche et alluma le jet, le positionnant sur froid. L'eau jaillit, glacée, les arrosant tous les deux. Grelottant, il tapota les joues de l'adolescent, le maintenant contre lui.

« - Allez Sora, allez… » marmonna-t-il.

Soudain Sora se mit à tousser et à cracher de l'eau. Cloud éteignit le jet et attrapa une serviette tandis que tout le monde poussait un soupir de soulagement.

Il l'allongea le petit brun sur le sol et le sécha du mieux qu'il put avant de le re-transporter dans la chambre. Sora se laissait faire, pas tout à fait conscient, mais du moins sorti de l'état dans lequel il était précédemment.

« - Je pense qu'il est tiré d'affaire maintenant, » dit Cloud, rompant le silence en s'adressant aux autres qui attendaient près de lui. « Il aura juste une méchante gueule de bois en se réveillant demain matin. »

* * *

Sora ouvrit les yeux péniblement, mais les referma avec un grognement, ayant l'impression que sa tête allait exploser.

Après un deuxième essai plus fructueux, il réussit à apercevoir les alentours. Allongé sur un matelas moelleux et habillé d'un seul pantalon, il était vraisemblablement dans la petite chambre chez Merlin. Il aperçu avec étonnement Riku, endormi sur une chaise près du lit. Se massant les tempes il essaya de se redresser, avant de retomber sur le matelas, se sentant nauséeux et voyant la pièce tourner.

« - Oh ma têteeee… » gémit-il, plaquant ses paumes sur sa figure.

Riku ouvrit les yeux et bailla. Voyant son ami essayer de se protéger les yeux de la lumière et une moue grognon sur le visage, il s'enquit d'une voix amusée:

« - Alors, comment ça va ? »

Mais dans cette question pourtant anodine, Sora crut déceler une pointe d'inquiétude.

« - J'ai un de ces mal de crâne… » marmonna le jeune garçon.

« - J'imagine… » ricana son vis-à-vis.

Surpris, Sora enleva les mains de son visage pour regarder Riku. Celui-ci émit un léger sifflement en le voyant complétement.

« - Et ben mon vieux, t'as une de ces têtes… »

Grimaçant, Sora réussit à se redresser et à s'assoir.

« - Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je… me souviens pas de ce que j'ai fait hier soir… » murmura-t-il, légèrement surpris et inquiet.

L'adolescent aux cheveux argentés poussa un soupir, avant de s'assoir sur le matelas près de lui.

« - Tu ne te rappelles rien, hein…? »

Sora réfléchit quelques secondes.

« - Je me souviens seulement d'Axel, nous parlant d'une soirée… Puis quand nous nous sommes préparés… Et l'entrée de la boite mais… tout est flou, c'est bizarre… » marmonna-t-il en secouant la tête.

Riku le regarda dans les yeux, d'un air sérieux.

« - Tu as bu hier, Sora. Et tu t'es drogué. »

Le petit brun le regarda, bouché bée :

« - Qu… quoi ? Tu plaisantes…? »

Mais avec l'air sérieux qu'arborait son ami, Sora su qu'il disait la vérité. Et au vu de son regard insistant, il se douta que ce n'était pas tout. Un frisson le parcouru quand il demanda:

« - Et j'ai fait… des choses ? »

Soupirant à nouveau, Riku détourna le regard et lui demanda :

« - Tu te souviens des amis d'Axel ? Paul et Evan ? »

Devant l'air horrifié de Sora, Riku sut que son ami commençait à se souvenir de la soirée en question.

« - Oh bon sang ! »

Sora voulut se lever mais du fait de sa sévère gueule de bois, perdit l'équilibre, et ne dut son salut qu'à la poigne de Riku, qui le fit se rassoir.

« - P… Paul et Evan… On a… On a prit de la drogue ! La poudre blanche, les cachets… et le salon privé ensuite ! Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide…! » balbutia-t-il.

« - Du calme Sora, » intervint la voix de Léon, qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce sans qu'ils ne l'entende, les faisant sursauter. « Si tu nous expliquais ce dont tu te souviens ? »

Léon croisa les bras et s'appuya contre le mur, son regard posé sur le plus jeune. Ce dernier baissa la tête, tentant de rassembler ses souvenirs.

« - Je… euh… On a commandé à boire, puis à boire encore et encore… »

Riku acquiesça, penaud, se souvenant de ce moment où ils avaient enchaîné les verres d'alcool sans ménagement. Il se sentit coupable d'avoir laissé son ami commander de l'alcool alors qu'il était toujours mineur.

Sora leur raconta ensuite comment Mike avait sorti la drogue de ses poches, et comment, poussé par le groupe il en avait aussi consommé, poudre et petites pilules, il ne se souvenait plus combien.

« - Après, je me rappelle seulement qu'on est montés au salon privé, pour être un peu plus au calme… Enfin être au calme dans une boite, déjà j'aurai du trouver ça louche, » gémit-il, se prenant la tête dans les mains. « La suite je ne m'en souviens plus… J'imagine qu'on a testé d'autres drogues là haut, » murmura-t-il, tristement.

Avant que Léon ou Riku ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Donald fit irruption dans la pièce, l'air très mécontent, suivit par un Dingo un peu inquiet de ce qui allait arriver à son ami, une fois que le canard en aurait fini avec lui.

« - Consommer d'autres drogues, hein ? » gronda Donald.

« - D… Donald, Dingo…! » s'exclama Sora les joues rouges de honte. « Vous… vous m'avez v… »

« - Oui, on t'a vu complètement ivre, si c'est que tu veux savoir, » s'écria Donald.

Sora baissa la tête, honteux.

« - Et on t'as aussi vu bien t'amuser avec Paul et Evan ! Mais à quoi tu pensais Sora ? Ils sont bien plus âgés que toi ! Pourquoi tu les a laissé t'embrasser, te toucher comme ça et… quoi Dingo ? » s'exclama-t-il voyant que Dingo lui tirait le bras, indiquant Sora d'un mouvement de tête.

Donald se tut et suivit son regard.

Sora était devenu livide et le fixait, la bouche entrouverte, ses grands yeux bleus effarés.

« - Qu… Quoi…? » demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

Face au silence qui lui répondit, le jeune garçon comprit que tout ce que Donald lui disait était vrai. Les souvenirs commencèrent à affluer dans son esprit sous forme de flashs, assez flous mais en même temps tellement clairs.

Le bras de Paul sur son épaule.

Son regard insistant qui le mettait mal à l'aise.

Une main sur son genou, sa cuisse.

Sa panique anesthésiée par l'alcool et les drogues.

Son incapacité à bouger.

Quelque chose d'humide dans son cou, sur sa joue, sa bouche.

Sa sensation de perdre pied, de tomber loin, très loin.

Ses idées confuses, la chaleur moite, les bruits assourdis.

Le danger si près.

Et lui, si vulnérable.

Incapable d'en supporter plus, l'adolescent secoua la tête et se leva. Il courut hors de la pièce, honteux et s'en voulant terriblement.

Il s'enferma dans la salle de bain à l'étage et fut horrifié en voyant son visage dans le miroir. Pâle comme la mort, il avait des cernes noires sous les yeux, ces derniers tout rouges, les cheveux en bataille. Il aperçut une marque foncée de suçon dans son cou et la frotta violemment, tout en sachant très bien qu'elle ne partirait pas.

Epuisé et la tête lui tournant, il se laissa tomber par terre contre la porte avec un soupir. Il se sentait vraiment minable de s'être laissé entraîner ainsi, mais il s'était sentit incapable de résister sur le moment, et avait eu envie d'oublier ses soucis le temps d'une soirée. Même s'il en faisait à présent les frais.

Il se rendit soudain compte que quelqu'un frappait doucement à la porte.

Hésitant, il l'entrouvrit et aperçut Léon, l'air inquiet mais compatissant.

« - Sora… Est-ce que je peux entrer ? »

Méfiant Sora répondit :

« - Tu vas me faire la morale ? »

Esquissant un léger sourire, son interlocuteur secoua la tête. Seulement alors, l'adolescent consentit à lui ouvrir complètement.

Tous deux s'assirent à même le sol, Sora se sentant plus misérable que jamais sous le regard de son aîné.

« - Tu nous a vraiment une belle peur hier… »

« - Je sais, » répondit l'adolescent d'une petit voix.

« - Non, tu ne sais pas. Tu as fait une overdose, Sora. »

Son interlocuteur le regarda avec des yeux effarés. Combien de choses encore allait-t-il apprendre de la bouche des autres concernant cette soirée ?

« - Heureusement, Cloud a réussi à te réanimer à temps… Mais tu as eu beaucoup de chance… Ca aurait pu bien plus mal se terminer… »

« - Tu vois que tu me fais la morale, » bougonna Sora.

Léon esquissa un sourire.

_Fidèle à lui-même._

« - Oui j'ai mentit, » ricana-t-il. « Et, puis… » ajouta-t-il, « désolé de ne pas être restés avec vous… On aurait du te surveiller… »

« - Je ne suis pas un bébé ! » râla le plus jeune, lui donnant un léger coup de coude.

« - Il faut croire que si, vu tes bêtises, » lui répondit Léon, souriant.

Sora lui décrocha un léger sourire, qui disparut peu après :

« - Donald et Dingo m'en veulent beaucoup…? » murmura-t-il, les yeux perdu dans le vague.

« - Ils ont surtout eu peur pour toi, comme nous tous, » le rassura son aîné.

« - J'ai été stupide, je m'en rends compte maintenant… Mais… pour une soirée, je voulais tellement… »

« - Oublier ? » lui demanda tristement Léon.

Baissant les yeux, Sora acquiesça.

« - Je comprends, » murmura-t-il en attrapant Sora contre lui, et en passant un bras autour de ses épaules dans un geste fraternel et réconfortant. « Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, nous serons toujours là pour toi lorsque ton fardeau te semblera trop lourd à porter. »

« - Je le sais… » répondit Sora avec un sourire de remerciement.

Un léger silence paisible s'ensuivit.

« - Mais… » reprit le jeune Maître de la Keyblade, « j'imagine que les jours à venir ne vont pas être bien drôles, » grimaça-t-il.

« - Ca non ! Donald a prévu de te faire nettoyer tout le vaisseau Gummi, pour te faire pardonner. Et sans magie, » ajouta-t-il voyant la mine déconfite du jeune homme.

« - J'imagine que je l'ai mérité », marmonna-t-il. « Au fait ! Où est Axel ? »

« - Ah… » répondit Léon, un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres. « Et bien disons que la police n'a pas trop apprécié tout le remue-ménage créé par sa faute. »

« - Par sa faute ? »

« - Oui, il avait omis de nous dire que cette fête, c'était son idée, et qu'il l'avait proposée aux gérants de la boite, des "amis" à lui. »

Sora laissa échapper un petit rire au mot "ami".

« - Il a vraiment tout un réseau ce type ! »

« - Toujours est-il que vu le bazar que ça a fait, il est chargé de nettoyer les rues de toutes les superbes affiches qu'il a accroché aux murs, et de tous les flyers qu'il avait laissé traîner par terre. »

Imaginant la tête du pauvre Axel, tout seul dans les rues avec une sévère gueule de bois à ramasser des flyers, Sora se dit que finalement cette soirée n'avait pas été si mal que ça.

* * *

**The End xD**

**En espérant que ça vous a plu !**

**Vos avis, impressions ? : )**


End file.
